Grim Bloody Agent One-Shot: Halloween Havoc
by Shocknawe 425
Summary: It's the Halloween season, and the ghosts and wizards of TF2 have returned to find Demoman, Sniper and Spy with a new team. Let's see how the new team handles the fact that not all things in the world are as natural as they may appear.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, a holiday special of a story hundreds of you readers seem to thoroughly enjoy. Since sooooooo many of you want to see Merasmus at some point in my official story, I will include him in this story, given the date and the upcoming holiday. There will be some more references from the game including a fun game mode a lot of people enjoy. I.E. Medieval Mode on Deepgroot. I'm making it Demoman's ancestral home being a sort of knight in the game and it would be kinda fitting for him to own this castle. Also I will be changing their cosmetics for the Halloween spirit. Demo will wear the Bearded Bombarder, the Gaelic Garb, and the Tartan Shade, to make it more interesting he will have the Scotsman's Skullcrusher. Sniper will wear Anger, The Toowoomba Tunic, and The Huntsman's Essentials, He will be carrying the Huntsman for his weapon. Spy will wear Exorcizor, The Fancy Fedora, and the Spectre's Spectacles, his weapon will be the Sharp Dresser. Anyway back to the story.**

 ** _Demoman's POV_**

It was that time of year again, Merasmus attacking both teams of RED and BLU. I was on edge, as was Sniper and Spy, but it was about a hundred years in the future so Merasmus may have gotten a new hobby. Which would be nice, if that were the case as he always enjoyed messing with my team and the other team. But since I am part of a new team, he might leave us alone, so to celebrate the holiday, Overwatch was having a sort of Halloween costume party. Lena and a few others were completely ecstatic about the event and were helping planning the whole event. 76 had made a rule about not having the party at the base because it was not professional or whatever. So I decided to include me own idea. I walked into the cafeteria where Lena and Sniper, who volunteered to plan the event were located

"So you lot found a place for tha party?" I asked Lena and Sniper as they were the ones planning it. They had all the events and decor all planned out, all they needed was for a place to hold tha party.

"Pretty good, just need someplace to have the party." Answered Lena as she looked over the plans and such. I decided to help her out.

"Well if it is of any help, my family has this old castle back in Scotland. It's probably still standing, so it would be a great place to hold the party." I offered while taking out a picture of the Deepgroot. Lena's face lit up at the old castle, meaning it was a good idea.

"This is perfect Luv'! It's spooky like an old castle and it's just the place to hold a party on Halloween." cheered Lena as she looked at the picture. I had to agree with Lena on the spooky part, even back in '75 it was a place I was not to fond of going being slightly unnerved by the interior. Always felt like I was being watched by something. While that was going on, I looked back to see what some of the parties events were. Basically it was a sort of costume dance party or something. But a thought wormed it's way into my head: Was Deepgroot still standing? I wanted to figure that out so I excused myself and went to go to the hangar where I borrowed a helicopter and flew off to Scotland. While I was in the air, I contacted Winston and explained why I left all of a sudden. Once I listed out where I was headed and why, Winston nodded and said that he would wait till I came back to tell if it was still standing.

 _ **Two Hours Later...**_

* * *

Flying to Scotland brought back some old memories of me childhood, including the one of how I lost my eye. I shuddered remembering Merasmus and that damn book: The Bombinomicon. I pushed those memories out as I soon saw a familiar mountain range. Then flying lower, I saw an old castle, still standing in all it's glory. My face lit up as I saw my old home castle. Landing the helicopter just outside the walls, I could see the stronghold remained unchanged, like time had no effect on it.

"I'm Back!" I cheered as I ran up to the old castle. Seeing the iron gate was lowered, I remembered an old lever hidden behind one of the stones in the castle wall I would use when I was a child and was here for a family reunion. Pulling out the correct stone and pulling the lever, the gate rolled up and I placed the stone back. Walking inside, it felt like I was an old knight returning to his castle. Walking around in the courtyard, I looked around to see that the wooden stairs were still intact, but wanting to make sure they were still right for use, I walked up and down a few times, then I began jumping down each one to make sure none would break. Seeing that none did, I went inside to the hall where I saw the grand table and the throne were still untouched. I nodded as I walked around checking around till I found an old suit of armor. It had fallen from a stand, so I decided to set it right again, picking up all the pieces, finding the sword that went with it and fixed the armor so it was standing once more. Seeing that this place was fit for a party, I left the old castle, locking up the gate and heading back to the base to get Lena and Sniper as well as some others to help decorate the castle.

* * *

 _ **Two Hours Later...**_

Upon my arrival back at the old base, I quickly found Lena and Sniper who were in the hangar, along with Lucio, Satya and Hana Song, which I have heard of but have not yet meet. I jumped out of the chopper and ran over to the lot. Sniper was the first to notice me come running up.

"So how's the old castle doin'?" asked my old teammate as I came to a stop.

"Like it hasn't aged a day since we last saw it." I answered while giving them it's location and it's current state. "Just haven't figured out why no one has built on it yet, not that I'm complaining." I spoke my thoughts about the old castle.

"Since the party is tomorrow evening, it would be best if we set up now and bring the food then." advised Satya as she brought up some supplies for the party. We all nodded and began to load up the chopper with decor, props, a few skeletons for some good laughs, and a sound system for Lucio since he was going to be the DJ. Once the Helicopter was loaded and we boarded ourselves, I lifted off and left for the old castle. I was glad that the helicopter had one of those self regenerating power do dads, cause normally we would be out of fuel. But since we were not, we had smooth sailing ahead of us.

* * *

 _ **Twelve Hours Later...**_

The castle had been decorated, fixed some parts here and there, installed plumbing thanks to Satya and her hard light tech, set up a bar for guys like Reinhardt, 76 (or Jack Morrison as he revealed to us about a month back), Torbjorn, McCree and myself, the long table had been restrained and was now an oak color. Everything was perfect, even the weather as it was supposed to storm ten minutes after the party would start. But that would happen in an hour or so, and the Overwatch team was heading out, with some civilian friends they brought along. To make sure that Talon or Grey could not find us. We set up dozens of Jammers placed here and there in the surrounding area, creating an essential dead zone for radar. But with a storm like the one that was coming, I think the government will dismiss the zone as a result of the storm.

I was piloting a chopper ahead of time to get ready to greet the Overwatch guests that were coming to my home. I landed my helicopter and hid it among the trees while the rest of the Overwatch team went to a designated landing zone and take horse drawn carriages. I was able to convince a local stable to let me borrow the horses and the carriages for the party. But the stable agreed only if they could come to the party. The more the merrier I suppose. I ran up to the iron gate, using the same secret lever, raising the gate and quickly closing it. I ran around and found my costume, got changed and ran up to the balcony overlooking the field that extended in front of the castle. I took my axe and placed it by my side, handle touching the ground and the blade just beside my shoulder. I waited like a sentry overlooking a battle field, I closed my eye, just to rest for a minute till I heard the noise of a few horses and carriages in the distance. Looking out, I saw the incoming carriages and the Overwatch team. Seeing the first cart come to a stop. The first group to exit was Sniper dressed as an archer, Spy oddly dressed as a priest, Lena as a race car driver, 76 as a stunt driver, and Angela as a Valkyrie. I walked to the edge of the balcony to greet them.

"Welcome faire maidens, gentlemen, and Sniper." I made fun of Sniper, who glared up at me while the others laughed. I leaned to my right and pulled the main lever that raised the gate. The group walked inside the courtyard and into the main hall where the party would held. Then looking in the distance I could see that the storm was bearing down so the next groups had to make a quick ran to get out of the incoming storm. The next cart pulled up when the first drove off and to the right where a stable was for the horses and the carriages. The group consisted of Winston, dressed as an African Savanna explorer, Satya as a sort of architect from her old company, Torbjorn, as Barbossa, McCree as a gambler, and Hana is wearing a sort of bee themed suit that she wore since her mecha looked more like the bee.

The next carriage that rolled up let out Genji, who was dressed like a sort of magician, Reinhardt who wore a restored armor of his mentor Balderich, Mei who wore a sort of firefighter suit, and Zenyatta who looked kinda like a buddhist monk with a sort of beard and his plating was colored red and his eyes blue. The cart rolled away to let the next pull up, and the occupants included Fareeha, who was dressed like a sort of mecha colored purple, orange and white, her mother Ana wore a post apocalypse get up, Bastion who looked like a robot from a underwater city, and Lucio who was dressed as a hockey player. Another cart pulled up, meant for the stable owners that agreed to let me borrow their horses and carriages for the evening if they could come. Seeing that the whole lot was here, I closed the gate and ran down to give a more formal greeting for the guests. Running down a flight of stairs and to the main hall, I was greeted by several impressed expressions that my family had a castle and how well maintained it was, considering it was seen as old back in 1975. Lucio started the party by getting some music going, I myself walked around greeting some of the guests here and there, having a drink with Reinhardt and McCree as the others danced, laughed and chatted amongst themselves.

Sniper was currently leading a conga line with some of the stable owners while Spy was busy talking with Mercy and 76. Myself and the others were talking about whatever till Reinhardt declared that no one has ever beat him at a drinking competition. 'Challenge accepted' I thought while deciding if the old knight can indeed defend his title.

"Well if it is all the same to you, I would like to put your claim to the test. First person to pass out loses and the winner gets the title "King of the Drink!" I challenged Reinhardt who laughed loudly.

"Your challenge has been accepted." agreed Reinhardt as he sat down at a table, I sat across from him, and placed a crate of beer on the table.

"Well alright!" I cheered, "Leeeeets Do iiiiit!" With that the challenge started. McCree, Lucio, Sniper and a few others decided to see how this would end.

* * *

 _ **later...**_

I was getting a bit tipsy, but I could focus enough to see that Reinhardt was still in the game. Finally someone who could hold their beer.

* * *

 _ **laterer...**_

"It's a fine thing, lads, hehehe." I slurred, but was still in the game with Reinhardt, who by now was looking kinda drunk. I looked over to see spy explaining something to Mercy who looked a bit worried about something, but now's not the time, I've got a challenge to win.

* * *

 ** _Latererer..._**

At this point we were running low on beer, but we were both still in the game, or that was until Reinhardt passed out on the table, snoring loudly.

"You did good lad." I congratulated Reinhardt, Sniper laughing while McCree grumbled and handed him twenty dollars. My victory was short lived as I soon passed out as well, but before I could actually go unconscious a loud bellowing laughter echoed throughout the castle. My eye shot open as I recognized that laugh anywhere. I stood up, like I had never been drunk to start and began to look around to find the source of the sudden cackle.

"Uh Tavish, who was that?" asked Lena as she went over to me first, being the most familiar with the castle.

"Someone I should have known to show up at some point." I growled and hefted my axe from my back and held it in my right hand. Then the center of the hall began to glow a sickening green, and a familiar wizard appeared from the ground. "Merasmus!"

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _Yes I know I'm evil. (I regret nothing)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of my one shot. Been awhile yes, I have not forgotten about this story. Also, Soldiers Cosmetics are the Team Captain, the Fancy Dress Uniform, and the Killer's Kit, his weapons include the Black Box, the stock shotgun and the Equalizer.**

 _ **3rd Person**_

"Demoman, Sniper and Spy. It has been a long time." Declared Merasmus the Wizard, an old enemy of both RED and BLU teams. He always came around Halloween night to challenge the two teams, mostly to torture them for his own amusement. Even a hundred years in the future, Merasmus will continue to challenge any member of RED or BLU.

"Demoman, who or what is that?" demanded Morrison as he held his rifle. He and a few other agents brought their weapons just in case Talon or some enemy would attack. Among those were Genji, Reinhardt, Lena, Pharah, Ana, Zarya, Demoman, Sniper and Spy. Each of them had their respective weapons of choice.

"That is Merasmus the Wizard, an old enemy of both RED and BLU teams." responded Spy as he held his Ambassador. Merasmus then began to laugh, mockingly.

"Awww, I'm hurt that you did not mention me." mocked the wizard as he floated up in the air, holding his staff. He then decided to address the whole room. "Since Demoman, Spy and Sniper have forgot to mention me, I will address you all with how I am related to them. Every Halloween night, I challenge the Teams of RED and BLU to several competitions, but seeing as how there is only one team present, the game has changed." Some of the older agents disagreed with the thought of doing this game. "If you refuse, you forfeit, and I take your souls." added the Wizard while cackling madly. The Overwatch agents looked at the most experienced members of dealing with Merasmus for a plan as to what they should do.

"Not much of a choice in the matter, we either play or we die." responded Sniper as he lowered his Huntsman. Demoman and Spy followed suit, seeing as how they had no choice but to play. "Alright you magical wanker, what's the game?" demanded Sniper as he looked at the Wizard. Merasmus laughed at how they complied.

"The game is to survive several waves of monstrous creatures I will throw at you, while also surviving the spells I will also use against you. And those spells are from the very dark book itself: The BOMBINOMICON!" roared Merasmus as he lifted the cursed book in the air.

"EH Guys how you doin'?" asked the book, gaining some quizzical looks from the agents. The book then saw Demoman, and laughed at seeing the guy he tricked so long ago. "Eh Tavish, haven't seen you for a while. Still have your eye." Said looks turned to Demoman for an explanation. Said person rolled his eye and said that he would explain later.

"Enough of this monologuing, let the game begin!" declared Merasmus as he raised his arms into the air, a bright flash engulfed the room and then died out to reveal that the weapons of the agents that did not bring along, floating in the center of the castle. The agents quickly armed themselves, Reinhardt was sobered up by Mercy, using her staff to get the Alcohol out of his system. That is when we felt the ground vibrate slightly.

"To the battlements!" Exclaimed Demoman and everyone ran outside where it was no longer raining but there was still some thunder and lightning. Outside the castle gates, we stopped on the balcony and saw an oncoming army of skeletons and a few zombies. Sniper pulled out an arrow and got ready to fire at the closest Skeleton/zombie. The other agents readied their weapons, while Reinhardt hefted his hammer in his hands and Demoman found an old sword and traded out his axe for it. The army stopped a short distance away from the castle. The monsters then began to roar and snarl, trying to scare the agents in a way, but none were fazed by it. Tired of listening to the noise, Demoman raised a sword and then pointed it at the army.

" **FIIIIRRRREEEEE!** " Cried the Scotsman and the agents who could shot opened fired on the army. The front of the approaching army was shoot up and exploded as Fareeha and Morrison used explosives. The army was bathed in smoke, then out of the smoke came the charging army, Demoman jumped down along with Reinhardt and stood in front of the gate, ready to defend the castle. "Come at me!" Challenged Demoman as the skeletons approached us two. " **LEETSS DO IIIIIIITTT**!" With that, the two began to slash and bat away the approaching army. In the back of Demoman's head, one nagging request he never thought he would think: 'Where is Soldier when you need him?'

* * *

 _ **Back in '75 HellTower**_

 _ **Soldier's POV**_

Facing my old roommate, Merasmus, my team and I were giving this coward what he deserved. I was firing my Black Box at him, then switching to my shotgun for close range shots to this bastard. I was currently shooting him with a bunch of shells when my shot gun clicked empty. I swung it to my back and pulled out my Equalizer, I jumped up to the magical menace and began to beat the good lord out of him.

"MAGGOT!" I roared swung my weapon at him, Merasmus was taking a beating from a true American. However he used his magical tricks and threw me off. I landed in front of the pit of death, some magic still radiating from me.

"Enough! Soldier I banish the from this realm." Declared the Wizard and shot a blast at me. I fell into the pit, mostly to my death, but I would respawn and get my revenge for america. However that did not happen, I continued to fall picking up more and more speed.

"I AM SCARED MAGGOTS!" I yelled to my team as I fell, then I saw the light at the bottom of the pit, growing brighter and brighter. Deciding to face my oblivion head on, I charged forward like a hero that I am and gave a battle cry of my own. I continued to fall till I felt myself land on the ground, I looked up to see a familiar castle, but an unfamiliar army attacking a small force inside the castle. I then saw a familiar wizard also attacking the castle.

"MERASMUS!" I yelled and charged forward, reloading my Blackbox. I spun around and fired a rocket beneath my feet and rocket jumped to the unamerican maggot.

NO! NOT YOU AGAIN!" cried the little maggot as I shot him in the chest with my rocket launcher.

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A COWARD!" I roared and attacked his army that was attacking the castle. "YOU SCUM SUCKING VOMIT! MAGGOT!" I pulled out my Equalizer and began to hack the army to pieces. Soon the army began to retreat, much to merasmus dismay.

"YOU FOOLS I DID NOT ORDER A RETREAT!" yelled Merasmus at his retreating army, he then gave a startled yelp as I grab him by his leg and swung him into the side of the castle. I then saw the Bombinomicon, grabbed it and threw it into the wizard and shot the book. It began to crackle with energy.

"YES!" cheered the book and faced Merasmus, much to his horror. "OH THIS GOING TO BE THE BEST! HAHA THAT'S RIGHT!" slowly approached the book to the wizard. Merasmus begged the book to stay away. However this was not to be as the book continued to the wizard till it exploded, effectively ending the wizard.

You're dead, that's good amen" I stated and saluted the fallen Wizard.

"Well I'm be damned!" yelled a familiar voice. I turned around to see Demoman running up to see me.

"Sweet Mary Mother of Joseph!" I returned and greeted my old teammate. I then noticed Sniper along with him, as well as a large team. I asked him about the team behind him. He then began to explain everything that has happened, who they are, what they fight for and why they are all dressed like Halloweeners. "You done me proud boy!" I said as I learned that they have been fighting for a good cause. He then explained the Gray Mann is alive and wants to take over the world.

"SON OF A CUSSING CUSS WORD!" I roared as I remember what that bastard almost did. I was introduced to the commander of the Overwatch team, as it is called and he explained that he would like to have me part of the team. I heel clicked and saluted him as he was a commander.

"SIR, YES SIR!" I said as I was ready to take on some worthless maggots.


End file.
